Jeho vina
by Nel-ly Somniatora
Summary: Život Draca Malfoye je s tím brýlatým skrčkem spjatý už od samého začátku způsobem, který je příliš znepokující na to, aby se o něm někdo dozvěděl nebo aby se Draco mohl v klidu uvolnit. Vzpomínky se vracejí k nejdůležitějším údálostem různých ročníků z pohledu, z kterého na ně Draco nikdy nechtěl nahlížet a jedno je mu jasné od začátku. Všechno je to jeho vina - toho kluka, co mu


Byla to jeho vina. Dokonce i jemu se už zdálo, že se opakuje, jenže tohle byla vážně jeho vina. Potter, velký hrdina Potter. Jak on ho nenáviděl!

Začalo to vlastně už během prvního setkání, když jeden druhého ještě neznal. Tehdy poprvé u madame Malkinové, kdy se ho ten bídák rozhodl přehlížet. Nereagoval ani jednou celou větou, jak měl, a ještě si dovolil tvářit se opovržlivě. Těmi několika minutami hovoru, který nestál za zapamatování, jako by se jejich vztah nabral cestu, kterou se hodlal odvíjet. Draco si pamatoval, jak ještě ten večer ležel ve své posteli v Malfoy Manor a zíral do prázdna přemýšleje o podivném brýlatém klukovi, co si dovolil chovat se neurvale v jeho přítomnosti. Něco takového Draco za více než jedenáct let svého života nikdy nepoznal. Bylo to… zvláštní.

Jejich druhé setkání nebylo o nic lepší, vlastně právě naopak. Poprvé ve svém životě se Draco rozhodl ustoupit a nabídl mu své přátelství – takové, pro které se i zabíjí – a on si dovolil odmítnout! Dal přednost zpustlému zrzavému krvezrádci před ním, před Malfoyem. Nevídaná drzost, která Dracovi jakýmsi zvláštním způsobem imponovala. Od té doby si nedokázal pomoci, chtěl poznat toho chlapce-který-přežil a stal se legendou, ještě než se naučil mluvit (a Draco si byl jistý, že v Potterově případě to trvalo hodně dlouho) a pochopit, co je na něm tak zvláštního. Jediné, co našel, byly až nepřirozeně rozcuchané vlasy, které vlastně ani nepřipomínaly lidský porost na hlavě.

Jeho zájem o Pottera ovšem zůstával stále v normě rivality mezi Nebelvírem a Zmijozelem, která tu byla odedávna. Potter byl známý, chodil do stejného ročníku jako Draco a byl to tak výbušný hňup, že utahovat si z něj, bylo prostě zábavnější, než útočit na kohokoliv jiného. Všechno bylo v normě… až do té noci.

**-!- -!- -!-**

McGongallová neměla právo ho potrestat stejně, jako ta tři nebelvírská paka. Jeho úmysly byly čisté – no dobře, to nedokázal tvrdit dokonce ani on, ale chtěl se přeci jen dozvědět pravdu, a pak vše nahlásit. On by si ovšem vybral Snapea a ne tu brejlatou kočičí mrchu.

A tak byl tady… v Zapovězeném lese na výpravě za kdo-ví-čím s uslintaným psem, který ho mohl jen těžko ochránit – stále však lepší možnost než ten obří tupec – a s Potterem. Potter nebyl o nic lepší alternativa než Longbottom, no alespoň se zdálo, že umí chodit a mluvit zároveň – Merlin žel – a ví, jaká strana je levá a jaká pravá, ale co se užitku týče, byli na tom oba stejně. Pokud se je ovšem rozhodne něco v lese sežrat, třeba se to nejdřív vrhne na Nebelvíra a on stihne utéct. To by se dalo využít.

Šli už několik desítek minut a Draco by přísahal, že zacházejí stále hloub a hloub do lesa. Napínal uši a snažil se zachytit jakýkoliv zvuk, když opravdu z nedaleké houštiny uslyšel praskot a následný šum.

Zastavil se.

„My-myslím, že bychom se měli vrátit," řekl a nadával sám sobě, že se mu třese hlas „Nevíme, co všechno tu žije za potvory."

„Hagrid by nás sem neposlal, kdyby si myslel, že nám hrozí nebezpečí," pokrčil Potter rameny zcela klidně a přisunul se blíž k němu. Draco se v duchu nenáviděl za to, že si přeje, aby těch kroků udělal víc.

Praskání větviček se ozvalo podruhé a tentokrát z menší vzdálenosti než předtím. Draco vykvikl, i když si předtím nikdy nemyslel, že je podobného zvuku schopný, a aniž by si uvědomil, co dělá, natáhl paži a hřbetem ruky zavadil o Potterův rukáv.

„Nic nám –" začal Potter, ale Draco ho přerušil.

„Vsadím se, že jim lidské maso chutná a já – já mám ty nejlepší geny, určitě jsem delikatesa."

„Mal –"

„Ty se nemáš čeho bát, tebe maximálně zabijí, určitě jim budeš připadat spíš jako odpad než půlnoční svačinka, ale já… ach, Salazare, ani nenajdou tělo, u kterého by mohli lidé truchlit…"

Proud slov přerušilo zašumění větru vanoucího mezi listy stromů a v dáli zahoukala sova. Draco hlasitě polkl a snažil se prohlédnout tmu kolem sebe, když na ruce znovu ucítil dotyk, jak Potterova dlaň vklouzla do jeho a pevně stiskla.

Ohromený šokem otočil hlavu, ale druhý chlapec se na něj nedíval. Po jeho příkladu se rozhlížel kolem sebe, pevně svírajíc svoji hůlku v druhé ruce. Draco by i přes tmu vládnoucí v lese přísahal, že Nebelvírovi zrudly uši, ovšem svůj stisk nepovolil a Draco se ani nepokusil vysmeknout. Zvláštní.

Pokračovali dál v cestě – stále ruku v ruce –, až se stezka skoro ztrácela a porost stromů houstl. Teď už nebylo vidět ani na krok a Draco došel k názoru, že jejich propletené prsty jsou vlastně praktickým pomocníkem, aby se jeden druhému nevzdálil. V jisté hluboko zastrčené části mozku však věděl, že jsou to výmluvy.

Z ničeho nic noční ticho prořízlo táhlé zavytí následované vzdáleným dupotem kopyt. Draco strnul uprostřed kroku a donutil Pottera, aby se také zastavil a otočil k němu.

„Už bychom neměli pokračovat," řekl Draco a zděsil se tóniny svého hlasu. Byl položený tak vysoko, že nepřipomínal nic, čeho by měly být lidské hlasivky schopné. Začal se třást. Bylo to ostudné a trapné, zítra ráno se za projevený strach a slabost bude nenávidět, ale teď se nedokázal ovládnout. Roztřásl se.

„Neměj str –"

„Já nemám strach!" jeho výkřik se rozlehl po okolí, až několik spících ptáků vylétlo z korun stromů. Navzdory svému tvrzení už nedokázal ovládat třesavku a zrychleně dýchal, hruď se mu prudce dmula, plíce ho pálily a sípal.

A pak to najednou přestalo… důvodem ovšem nebylo, že by ztratil vědomí, jako nějaká mrzimorská hysterka.

Jemný dotek měkkých, vláčných rtů na svých cítil až příliš dobře stejně jako dlaně přitisknuté k jeho horkým tvářím. Draco vykulil oči, ale nebránil se, když ho Potter naposledy pevně sevřel a pustil, zůstávaje stále v těsné blízkosti tak, že Draco mohl cítit teplo vycházející z jeho těla.

Během několika vteřin se vzpamatoval. Ucukl, ustoupil několik kroků do zadu a rukávem si otřel ústa v touze zbavit se nechtěného a znepokojivého pocitu, který se zapsal hluboko do jeho duše, jak už to ostatně první polibky umí.

„Co to, sakra, děláš?" jestli předtím mohl konkurovat kdejaké operní pěvkyni, tak teď by si nezadal se slavíkem, doslova pištěl.

„Nic," houkl Potter a rychle sklopil pohled. Draco však ještě stihl postřehnout bolest zračící se ve smaragdových očích, která se tak rychle přetavila v prudký hněv. „Zapomeň na to."

**-!- -!- -!-**

Ten večer už spolu neprohodili ani slovo, během několika dalších minut Potter našel tělo mrtvého jednorožce, potom se objevila nestvůra, o které později zjistili, že se jednalo o stěží přežívající formu Temného pána, krmící se krví jednorožce a koexistující na hlavě jejich bývalého profesora Obrany proti černé magii, a Draco utekl.

Z celé té situace už byl dostatečně vynervovaný a zmatený. V tu chvíli nechtěl v Potterově blízkosti zůstat už ani o minutu déle, a když se z keřů vynořila postava v kápi a plížila se k nim jako dravá šelma, vzal nohy na ramena. Nestyděl se za to. Nebyl hrdina, byl vychován, aby přežil… a útěk se jevil jako nejlepší možnost.

Jejich vztah se změnil. Pokud to bylo vůbec možné, stal se ještě výbušnějším. Každé jejich setkání – ať už na chodbách Bradavic, ve Velké síni či třeba v Krucánkách a kaňourech začátkem druhého ročníku – bylo předzvěstí ostrých hádek, kdy jen zázrakem nedošlo na souboje s hůlkami (a i to se koneckonců nejednou stalo).

Draco si připadal, jako by ho Potter k sobě přitahoval neznámou silou. Jakmile se ocitl v chlapcově blízkosti, nedokázal se ovládat a prostě potřeboval… potřeboval na sebe strhnout jeho pozornost. A protože to jinak neuměl, nakonec vždy došlo k hádkám, v kterých se – i sám Draco si musel přiznat pravdu – vyžíval.

Jejich čtvrtý ročník byl vyhrocený. Bylo to horší, než když se Draco dva roky předtím stal chytačem Zmijozelu a stanul na stejném postu jako Potter, dokonce to předčilo i následující rok, kdy se Draco málem zasadil o smrt té přerostlé zmutované slepice Klofana – a za svou touhou po smrti toho polovičního ptáka si stál dodnes – a kdy ho Potter znovu porazil ve Famfrpálu a Nebelvír po dlouhých letech konečně předčil Zmijozel. Toho roku si totiž Draco připadal bezvýznamný a co víc… měl strach.

Když uslyšel, že se Potter stal čtvrtým šampionem – ta dvě slova, Potter a šampion, v jedné větě, to bylo vážně k pokukání – tak se mu rozbušilo srdce. Protože to samozřejmě byla další známka nadržování a speciální způsob zacházení, které ho se brýlatému koštěti vždy dostávalo. Což ovšem nevysvětlovalo, proč Draca při pohledu na jeho vzdalující se záda, když prkenným krokem procházel kolem kolejních stolů, a pak i profesorské tabule, zalil ledový pot. Nedávalo to smysl.

Sledoval, jak plní svůj úkol. V bezpečí na tribunách s lesklým odznakem na hrudi a s pomstychtivou touhou, aby jeho věčný rival konečně doplatil na svoji pýchu. Jenže když trnoocasý vzlétl… Draco se přistihl, jak pevně svírá pěsti a kouše se do spodního rtu, což nikdy nedělal. Jasně, drak Pottera nesmí sežrat, protože by Draco přišel o všechnu zábavu, jiné vysvětlení pro nervozitu, která ovládla celé jeho tělo, nebylo.

Hrdina porazil zlého draka, získal zlaté vejce i přízeň davu. Přežil, jak jinak s neuvěřitelným štěstím, kterému jeho schopnosti zdaleka neodpovídaly, a Draco ho mohl v klidu dál nenávidět, zatímco jeho srdce hřály myšlenky na to, že jejich slovním potyčkám není zdaleka konec.

A pak přišly Vánoce a s nimi první ples v Bradavicích.

**-!- -!- -!-**

Hned na začátku zažil šok.

Mudlovská šmejdka doprovázela kruvalského šampiona a pravděpodobně nejlepšího chytače na světě Viktora Kruma. Už to samo o sobě naznačovalo, že se blíží konec světa, jenže to nebylo všechno. Vypadala dobře. Draco se otřásl, když si uvědomil, na co pomyslel a rychle se snažil přijít na nějakou jízlivou urážku, když do jeho zorného pole vstoupil mladík v lahvově zeleném společenském hábitu, který mu dokonale seděl k očím… _To ne._

Zatímco Pansy vedle něj nevěřícně zírala na Grangerovou, Draco se snažil nedívat na Pottera v doprovodu jednoho z Patilových dvojčat – dvakrát stejná zrůdička, takové mrhání – a zdařile předstíral, že všechnu pozornost věnuje dívce v splývavém hábitu modrém jako barvínek.

Během večeře šampioni a jejich partneři samozřejmě seděli u stolů společně s profesory a hosty pozvanými na ples, takže byli všem na očích. Draco se ujišťoval, že tím směrem stáčí svůj pohled stále častěji jen proto, aby mohl rozpoznávat hosty, které určitě znal. V Anglii neexistoval žádný významný kouzelník, kterého by neznal osobně – včetně Pottera.

Zarazil se. Potter a významný? U Salazara, to ani zdaleka. Měl prostě z pekla štěstí, jako vždy, a všichni z toho tolik nadělají… přesto neodolal a znovu se zahleděl jeho směrem. Bavil se s nějakým zrzkem – Weasley, jak jinak, členy jejich rodiny už Draco dávno přestal počítat – a své partnerce nevěnoval ani za mák pozornosti. Nenáviděl se za to, jak moc ho to potěšilo. Určitě jen proto, že Patilová je taková upištěná nána, ale… to na tom nic neměnilo, že?

Večeře byla dlouhá a únavná, Pansy sedící po jeho boku otravná a její zářivě růžové šaty svítily tak, že se divil, že mu těch několik pohledů na ni, které musel protrpět, nepropálilo sítnici.

Pak začal ples. Ještě úmornější než večeře samotná a to nejen proto, že musel dostát svému dobrému vychování a vyzvat svou partnerku, jejíž elegance by se dala přirovnat ke kulhajícímu trollovi, k tanci.

Ples pokračoval a Dracova nálada stále upadala, když konečně uviděl náznak něčeho zajímavého. To se Potter se svým zrzavým kamarádíčkem vrátili odkudsi z nádvoří. Nevypadalo to však, že by se chtěli zapojit mezi ostatní tanečníky. Každý popadl skleničku punče na baru, Potter hned dvě najednou, a vydali se ven… a Draco z nějakého důvodu, který sám nebyl schopen vysvětlit, za nimi.

„… každý ví, že Hagrid není nebezpečný," říkal právě Weasley a Draco se v duchu ušklíbl. Že prý není nebezpečný, tou svojí tupostí by mohl představovat větší hrozbu než kdejaký černokněžník včetně Temného pána. Vždyť se pokoušel adoptovat draka a kdo-ví-jakou další havěť ještě, u Salazara! „Jenže… obři jsou prostě zlí, Harry. Jak Hagrid říkal, mají to v sobě, jsou jako trollové… líbí se jim, když mohou někoho zabít, to ví každý."

Zbytek jejich rozhovoru Draco neslyšel. Stačilo mu to, co pochytil. Nebyl žádný div, že ten natvrdlý moula je poloobr… osobně si myslel, že nejspíš v dětství vypil extrémní dávku kostirostu nebo něco podobného – mozkovou kapacitou by na to odpovídal i v dospělosti – ale že byl z poloviny potomkem opravdového obra. To byl teda gól.

Weasley zmizel na schodech směřujících k nebelvírské věži, alespoň jak se Draco domníval, a Potter se zdržel s Diggorym. Co si ti dva mohli povídat, zůstávalo pro Draca záhadou. Nakonec však odešel i mrzimorský šampion – to bylo v historii snad poprvé, co se ta kolej něčím proslavila – se svou partnerkou a Potter osaměl na chodbě.

„Myslel bych, že si budeš užívat svoje místečko na výsluní," řekl Draco a všiml si, jak Nebelvírova záda ztuhla. „Měl by sis to užít, dokud můžeš. Protože konce turnaje se pravděpodobně nedožiješ."

„Co kdyby sis šel po svých, Malfoyi?" Potter se pomalu otočil a zahleděl se přímo na něj, v očích měl výraz, který Draco nepoznával. Trochu se stáhl, ale chvíli na to už v něm převládla ta stránka, která netoužila po ničem jiném, než do Nebelvíra rýpat.

„Zrovna teď nemám co na práci," pokrčil rameny. „Jen se tu tak procházím kolem, užívám si výhled a počasí…"

Potterova tvář začala tvrdnout a Draco se jen stěží ovládl, aby se spokojeně nezašklebil.

„… je to obrovská zábava. Nikdy jsem si nepomyslel, že to tu na Vánoce může být tak obrovsky krásné." Teď už se Potter tvářil zděšeně. Vzhledem k jeho pomalému chápání to Draco bral jako zázrak. „Možná bych tu mohl na svátky zůstávat častěji, i když... asi ne, já mám totiž vlastní nepříliš obrovskou rodinu, která mě –"

„Buď zticha."

„Cože?"

„Řekl jsem, abys držel hubu," zopakoval Potter div, že si neobrousil zuby, jak jimi o sebe skřípal.

„Ale ale... zdá se, že by se ti nelíbilo, kdyby se všichni dozvěděli o obřím tajemství tvého milovaného tu –"

Než se Draco nadál, Potter k němu přiskočil, chňapnul ho za předek společenského hábitu a přitáhl si ho těsně k obličeji.

„To se neopovážíš!" zasyčel mu do obličeje.

„Vsadíš se?" odpověděl Draco neméně výhružným tónem.

„Já tě –"

„No… copak mi uděláš, Pottere?"

Ani jeden se nepohnul, stáli těsně vedle sebe, jejich těla se dotýkala skoro po celé délce, a tak si Draco brzy začal uvědomovat, že Potterovo srdce buší až příliš rychle, stejně jako se spěšně a namáhavě zvedá jeho hruď. Když trochu pozvedl obličej – kdy se Potter stal vyšším než on? –, ovanul ho dech prosycený alkoholem a všechno se zdálo jasné. Viděl přeci, jak si bere ne jednu, ale hned dvě skleničky punče a hází je do sebe na jeden zátah, stejně jako před necelou půlhodinou zpozoroval jedno z Weasleyových dvojčat, jak něco přilévá do mísy. Normálně by je práskl, ale na plese byla taková nuda.

„Nevyhrožuj mi, Malfoyi," zavrčel na něj Potter a nalepil se ještě blíž k němu, takže měl Draco pocit, jakoby dýchali stejný vzduch a vlastně to byla pravda, dotýkali se navzájem od špiček bot až po ramena, přitisknutí pevně k sobě. Právě, když si začínal říkat, že by měl couvnout a počkat si na jindy, až se bude Nebelvír mít zase jakž takž pod kontrolou, se něco změnilo.

Z ničeho nic už nestáli uprostřed chodby, ale byli nalepení v jednom z výklenků pro hradní brnění – které si ale v průběhu plesu odskočilo do Velké síně – a Draco byl přitisknutý zády na studený tvrdý kámen za sebou, Potterovo tělo nalepené na sobě a rty přimknuté ke svým.

Vytřeštil oči a pokusil se něco říct, což byla chyba, jak poznal chvíli na to, když Nebelvírův jazyk začal šmejdit v jeho ústech. Doslova zkameněl, odevzdaně se nechal objímat a líbat, aniž by se pokusil bránit.

Po chvíli se k němu Potter přitiskl ještě blíž a levou rukou sjel podél jeho těla až na bok, zatímco druhou v pěsti svíral jeho vlasy – kdy uvolnil sevření, v němž předtím uvěznil předek jeho společenského hábitu, Draco nevěděl. Muselo to však být dávno předtím, než ho políbil, protože přeci cítil jejich hrudi přimáčknuté těsně k sobě. A pak se Potter začal pohybovat… Jeho tělo se rozhoupalo do rytmu stále se prohlubujícího polibku a Draco v oblasti svého břicha ucítil něco, co na něj zapůsobilo jako ledová sprcha.

Vší svou silou od sebe Pottera odstrčil, div, že mu Nebelvír nevyrval vlasy, které ještě před okamžikem svíral v pěsti, a pak… protože neměl tušení, co by si měl počít… mu vlepil facku. Otevřenou dlaní, ne pěstí, jako nějaká mudlovská holka.

Smaragdové oči zamrkaly a chlapec zmateně potřásl hlavou, na jeho levé tváři se skvěl rudý otisk. Kdyby mu Draco vrazil pěstí, kdyby ho odhodil nějakou kletbou… všechno by působilo lépe, než ubohý políček. Když viděl Potterův výraz, na okamžik to chtěl vzít zpět, ale než stihl udělat nějakou hloupost, vzpamatoval se.

Jeho tvář pohltila dobře naučená ledová maska klidu – kterou bylo až překvapivě těžké nasadit při pohledu do těch zraněných štěněčích očí za kulatými brýlemi na tváři stažené v bolestné grimase - když druhého chlapce několika kroky obešel, a pak chladně prohlásil: „Tohle už nikdy nedělej."

Ani se nenamáhal otočit, přestože cítil Potterův pohled, který se mu zarýval do zad. Dalšího dne odjel na Vánoce domů, aniž by se setkal s kýmkoliv ze své koleje, natož z jiné.

**-!- -!- -!-**

Po zbytek čtvrtého ročníku byl klid a ne zrovna náhodou. Potter se soustředil na Turnaj tří kouzelníků a Draco se mu jednoduše vyhýbal. Když neponoukal ostatní, aby nosili své odznaky, tak pomalu vymizely – ať už si Diggory mylně myslel, že na tom má snad nějaký podíl – a Draco jen tiše postával v hloučcích, které na Pottera házely špínu. Na jeho prohru a případnou smrt ve druhém a nakonec i třetím úkolu si ovšem vsadil, aby se neřeklo.

Nevěděl, co si myslet. Byl zmatený, což se ještě dalo snášet, ale při vzpomínce na to, co se stalo po Vánočním plese a zpětně i na událost v Zapovězeném lese, kterou už dávno vytěsnil z mysli, a teď se to vrátila s nebývalou silou, se cítil jaksi rozechvělý, zranitelný a... smutný, což ho děsilo.

Po skončení Turnaje tří kouzelníků se vše změnilo. Potter se z bludiště vrátil s Ohnivým pohárem i Diggoryho tělem. Nejslavněší mrzimorský student byl mrtvý a chlapec-který-přežil tvrdil, že se Pán zla vrátil. Nikdo mu nevěřil, nikdo až na Draca, který věděl svoje.

Prázdniny se staly tou nejhorší noční můrou a on se nemohl dočkat, až se vrátí zpět do Bradavic, kde bude moct žít v relativním klidu a bezpečí tak, jako dřív. Hádat se a vymýšlet podrazy, vládnout Zmijozelu a zapomenout, že tam venku existuje i jiný svět – temnější, než jaký si ti ostatní budižkničemové umí představit. No, vlastně všichni až na Pottera. Už zase.

S příchodem Umbridgeové do Bradavic pro Draca mohl nastat ráj na zemi, kdyby ovšem nemusel dnes a denně sledovat, jak se ten nebelvírský zabedněnec neustále staví na odpor a trvá na svých slovech. Většina lidí mu nevěřila a i přesto obdivovali jeho vůli.

Pokud mohl Draco soudit podle svého názoru, považoval Potterovo bouření se za hloupost, díky níž se řítí do zkázy… a v hloubi duše mu to i začal přát, protože Potter upozorňoval na něco, na co chtěl Draco v Bradavicích mermomocí zapomenout.

Během jejich pátého ročníku mu vůbec nedělalo problém ztrpčovat „hrdinovi" život, protože on dělal – sic nevědomky – to samé jemu. Nikdy ho nenechal zapomenout na to, co je venku a na to, o čemž Draco moc dobře věděl, že Potter říká pravdu.

Střet odpadu té takzvané Brumbálovy armády – no vážně, kdo by s sebou na Ministerstvo kouzel vzal Láskorádovou a Longbottoma? – zpečetil Dracův osud. Šestý ročník se blížil a on měl před sebou úkol, o kterém prostě věděl, že ho bude stát všechno, co na světě má a možná za něj zaplatí i vlastním životem.

**-!- -!- -!-**

Našel způsob. Sám tomu ještě nemohl uvěřit. Stále čekal, až se probudí, ale nestalo se… opravdu přišel na způsob, jak se dostat do Bradavic, dokonce to nebylo nijak složité. Byl zděšený z toho, jak jednoduché bylo najít další tajnou cestou, o které nikdo neví – tomu tupci Montaguovi nikdy nedošlo, kde se to vlastně ocitl – a nikdo se ani nedozví, dokud nebude pozdě. Býval by rád, aby na nic nepřišel.

Draco nebyl hrdina. Nikdy netoužil sklízet slávu za hrdinské činy nebo konat dobro pro blaho lidstva, od toho tu byli jiní – třeba právě Potter – a teď najednou bylo jen na něm, aby zachránil svou matku. Věděl, že se tím odsoudí k věčnému zatracení a dokonce nešlo ani o hrdinství, protože za život své rodiny obětuje celý kouzelnický svět, bez nadsázky.

Už toho na něj bylo moc. Každý den viděl Pottera a jeho přátele, jak si žijí své klidně životy na výsluní znovu všemi milovaný hrdina – a netuší, co se na ně valí.

Potter. Unikl Pánovi zla ne jednou, ale… kolikrát už vlastně? Víckrát, než by se kdy zdálo možné. A přesto si ráno sedí ve Velké síni, baví se a směje se svými přáteli, jakoby nežil v neustálém smrtelném nebezpečí. Během snídaně ho Draco dokonce zaslechl mluvit o famfrpálu. O famfrpálu… kdo má v dnešní době čas soustředit se na famfrpál, když on, Draco, se chystá zabít Brumbála – jejich jedinou naději.

Dnes už to na něj bylo prostě moc. Musel utéct z Velké síně. Utéct daleko někam, kam nikdo jiný nepřijde, ale už ne do Komnaty nejvyšší potřeby, jen z myšlenky na ni, se mu zvedal žaludek.

A tak skončil tady. V nepoužívané dámské umývárně ve společnosti mrtvé dívky, která před desítkami let doplatila na temnotu v srdci stejného člověka, jenž teď držel v rukách životy Draca i jeho rodiny.

Ze rtů se mu vydral první sotva slyšitelný vzlyk, za sebe a za promarnění své krátké existence. Při druhém tiše zafňukal, to bylo za svou zruinovanou rodinu. A pak z jeho hrdla vyšel skřek následovaný proudem nezadržitelných slz, za toho… s kým nikdy neměl šanci se sblížit.

„No tak," tiše ho chlácholil z jedné kabinky hlas Ufňukané Uršuly. „Nebreč… pověz mi, co ti je… pomůžu ti…"

Nebát se, že pokud se pustí umyvadla, které křečovitě svíral, spadne na zem, možná by v sobě našel ještě dost síly, aby se pokusil ducha, který ho tiše chlácholil, odehnat. Jenže… Ufňukaná Uršula byla to jediné, co měl. Poslední bytost, kterou nedokázal odehnat.

„Mně nikdo nepomůže," zakvílel a třásl se po celém těle. „Nedokážu to… nejde mi to… nebude to fungovat… A jestli to brzy neudělám… říká, že mě zabije…"

Slova se mu drala ze rtů samovolně, přestože se je pokoušel zadržet. Nešlo to. Nikdy ovšem jeho rty neopustily věty, které se bál říct i v duchu. Slzy se Dracovi proudem valily po bledých tvářích a kapaly do špinavého umyvadla. Štkavě se zajíkl, hlasitě polkl, tělem mu projela prudká křeč, pak zvedl oči k prasklému zrcadlu a v odrazu za svým ramenem spatřil zpola skrytou postavu, která na něj konsternovaně zírala.

Zhluboka se třaslavě nadechl a během setiny sekundy se mu hlavou prohnala záplava myšlenek i pocitů. Byl rozpolcen na desítky částí a každá chtěla udělat něco jiného, všechny však směřovaly k Potterovi, který zaraženě postával za ním. Nakonec se rozhodl pro tu nejjednodušší, nejlehčí možnost.

Prudce se otočil a vytáhl z kapsy hůlku. Viděl, jak Potter instinktivně také sáhl po své, ale to už Dracova kletba roztříštila nástěnnou lampu pouhých pár centimetrů vedle jeho hlavy. Podvědomě Draco věděl, že v tuhle chvíli ho mohl bez problémů zasáhnout a přesto stočil špičku své hůlky stranou. To rozhodlo, ale než stačil cokoliv říct…

Další Potterovo přesně mířené kouzlo zablokoval, a pak se Draco se zmateně zamračil. Zaútočil na něj, vážně na něj zaútočil neverbálním kouzlem. A další! A další. Potter na Draca útočil vším, co měl… nebránil se tak, jak to dělal dřív během jejich potyček, naopak vedl útok, až se Draco musel stáhnout. To ho rozzuřilo.

Nevnímal Uršulyn jekot a její slzy, když v mysli vyhledával ty nejhorší kletby. Jak si Potter vůbec dovoluje na něj takhle útočit, zrovna když se Draco rozhodl, že…

Nebyl důvod proč se držet stranou. Potter má všechno a Draco nic. Nic už mu nezbylo. S tou poslední zoufalou myšlenkou otevřel ústa a pevně zamířil. Jeho tvář se změnila v zuřivou grimasu, když vykřikl: „Cruci –"

„SECTUMSEMPURA!"

V tom mlhavém krátkém okamžiku, kdy se kácel k zemi, nechápal, co se stalo. Nebyl to on, kdo se měl svíjet v bolestech, ale Potter – ten, co podupal zbytky jeho duše. Tak proč…

V duchu se usmál. Nakonec je to tak nejlepší, takhle pro něj mohl krvácet. Naposledy se zahleděl do vyděšených smaragdových očí, v nichž se leskly slzy, pak se zaměřil na pohybující se ústa a přál si, aby mohl slyšet jeho hlas.

**-!- -!- -!-**

Kdyby tehdy zemřel, všechno by bylo lehčí. V jakém si pokřiveném temném koutku duše si přál v té umývárně zemřít a aby byl Potter jeho vrahem, protože by na něj už nikdy nezapomněl. Draco by si navždy získal místo v jeho mysli i duši.

Snape ho zachránil. Samozřejmě. Neporušitelný slib, který z něj Dracova matka vymámila, vložená věta ho táhl na místo jejich střetu a nejspíš mu i zachránil život přesně, jak Narcisa plánovala.

Od té doby takřka až do chvíle, kdy Potter z ničeho nic vyskočil zpod neviditelného pláště na Astrnomické věži, spolu nemluvili. Draco věděl, že ho Nebelvír sleduje, cítil jeho pohled v zádech až příliš často a pokaždé, když se z ničeho nic rychle otočil, zahlédl smaragdově zelné oči. Jejich výraz ovšem rozpoznat nedokázal.

Jakoby znovu prošli přes další velký milník, který narušil jejich cesty a překřížil je. Oba to cítili, vnitřně je to poznamenalo, a přesto se navenek nic nezměnilo. Byl to začarovaný kruh, na jehož konci se Draco ocitl ve chvíli, kdy pozvedl hůlku proti Brumbálovi a odzbrojil ho.

To, co následovalo, byla jedna velmi dlouhá a velmi temná noční můra, na jejímž konci si nedokázal představit světlo. Vyhrál-li by Temný pán, Draco i jeho rodina by navždy skončili jak přisluhovači a poskoci – což bylo u někoho se jménem Malfoy a krví tak čistou, jako měli oni, nemyslitelné – kdyby vyhrála strana „dobra", skončil by v Azkabanu.

Když se tedy během Poslední bitvy ocitl v Komnatě nejvyšší potřeby, kam viděl Pottera vběhnout společně s jeho zrzavým ocáskem a přechytralou šmejdkou. Vlastně ani nevěděl, čeho chce dosáhnout. Snad ho táhla touha něco dokázat, něco změnit a dát svému životu smysl, možná i získat novou šanci, anebo prostě následoval to podivné nutkání, které si pamatoval z minulosti.

**-!- -!- -!-**

Viděli se na posledy o jarních prázdninách v Malfoy Manor. Tehdy ho i přes ošklivé kouzlo, které zohavilo jeho obličej, poznal na první pohled. Jakmile se jejich oči setkaly, projelo jím dobře známé zachvění, ale nemohl nic dělat… vždy existoval a bude existovat důvod, proč patřil celým srdcem do Zmijozelu. Hlavně přežít, zachránit svou vlastní kůži, to bylo motto jeho života a pravděpodobně také důvod, proč si věčně připadal sám.

Podařilo se jim utéct. A během útěku ho odzbrojil, co odzbrojil… nakonec mu ukořistěné hůlky vytrhl z rukou a ten dotyk Draco cítil ještě několik dní poté. Provázel ho déle, než trest Pána zla.

Nebylo těžké následovat ty tři, kteří byli tolik zaujatí sami sebou, že nevnímali své okolí – během bitvy vážně moc chytré. Draco společně s Crabbem a Goylem, kteří k němu zůstávali neustále nalepení a dali se použít jako dobré štíty, se přikradl až za jejich záda a roztřeseně začal vnímat jeho náhlou blízkost, když chlapec pozvedl hůlku… jeho hůlku!

„To je moje hůlka, co držíš v ruce, Pottere."

„Už ne," zasupěl. Taková drzost! „Kdo ji získá, ten ji má, Malfoyi. Kdo ti půjčil tu tvou?"

A to si myslel, že ta nebelvírská cháska vždy dodržuje pravidla morálky a nezná nic, co by mělo něco společného s prohnaností. „Moje matka," odpověděl nevolky.

Potter měl tu drzost se zasmát. Po tolika měsících v takovou chvíli, se konečně znovu střetli. Jejich situace byla spíš k pláči než k smíchu, ale ten hlupák si to zjevně neuvědomoval.

„No, a jak to, že vy tři nejste s Voldemortem?" zeptal se pak a Draco měl chuť mu jednu vrazit už jen proto, že použil jeho jméno – zatímco on sám by se nikdy neodvážil. Samozřejmě, nebyl tak hloupý, aby to udělal, když moc dobře věděl, že na jméno Pána zla byla uvalena kletba.

Draco jen okrajově vnímal, že Crabbe vedle něj něco mumlá. Jeho slovní projev – naštěstí velice omezený – mu nikdy nestál za to, aby mu věnoval svoji pozornost. Zatímco Crabbe mluvil svým pisklavým hláskem plným fanatismu, který se k jeho tělesné stavbě vůbec nehodil, Draco zíral na Pottera, hltal ho pohledem a on dělal to samé.

Nakonec Potter položil otázku, která nedávala smysl. Draca to vlastně ani nepřekvapilo, Potter už byl takový – pomalý a nechápavý. „V téhle místnosti jsem prakticky žil celý loňský rok," řekl Malfoy ostře a snažil se z mysli vytěsnit vzpomínku na šestý ročník, na svoje obavy a strach, na umývárnu vzdálenou jen několik set metrů. „Vím jak se dostat dovnitř."

Všiml si, že se Potterův výraz na okamžik změnil a jejich pohledy se znovu střetly. Bylo to něco víc, mnohem víc než před pár vteřinami. Draco věděl, prostě věděl, že oba myslí na to samé a že oba… Než to stihl domyslet, objevil se na scéně Weasley. Jako vždy v nesprávný čas, jakoby se snad někdo z Weasleyů kdy udělal něco užitečného.

Ten kretén Crabbe zaútočil a Draco moc dobře věděl, čeho je schopný. Jeho mozková kapacita, vrozená krutost a černá magie, jíž se v posledních měsících naučil, byly tou nejhorší kombinací, která právě ohrozila úplně všechny v komnatě.

„Ne!" zařval a chytil Crabbeho paži aby zastavil jeho kouzlo. „Jestli zničíš tuhle místnost, můžeš spálit i ten diadém!"

„No a co?" odpověděl Crabbe a setřásl ze sebe jeho ruku. „Temný pán chce Pottera, komu záleží na nějakém diadému?"

„Potter sem přišel ho získat," řekl Draco a snažil se skrýt znechucení nad nechápavostí svých kolegů. „Takže to musí znamenat, že…"

„Musí znamenat?" otočil se na něj Crabbe s neskrývanou zuřivostí. „Koho zajímá, co si myslíš? Už od tebe nepřijímám rozkazy, Draco. Ty i tvůj otec jste vyřízený."

Zůstal zírat. Vážně nechápavě zíral a uvažoval, co se to právě stalo. Nejen, že mu Crabbe odporoval, ale prokázal, že není jen jeho bezduchý následovník. Ne, že by měl mozek… ale asi po tom všem měl osobnost, která se stala velkým problémem. Už nebyl k užitku.

„PŘESTAŇ!" zařval, když Crabbe mávl hůlkou, a jeho hlas se nesl místností, zesílen ozvěnou. „Temný pan ho chce živého…"

Nastal chaos, Crabbe pálil jednu kletbu na druhou jak na Pottera, tak na mudlovskou šmejdku, která se právě objevila v uličce a Draco dokázal jen křičet, aby Pottera nezabíjeli. Sám už však nevěděl, jestli proto, že ho Pán zla chce živého a je by krutě potrestal, nebo protože si nikdy nepřál, aby Potter zemřel.

Oheň se rozšiřoval a stravoval vše, čeho se jen dotkl. Goyle upadl do bezvědomí a zdálo se, že váží víc, než dospělý hroch. V tu chvíli Draco nechápal, proč se ho vlastně snaží zachránit. Do téhle šlamastiky je dostal Crabbe, copak byl Goyle o něco lepší? No, alespoň nepoužil kouzlo, které by nedokázal dostat zpět pod kontrolu.

Ocitli se na křehké věži ze spálených stolů, všude kolem nich se rozšiřovaly plameny a Draco věděl, že je konec. Potter se svými přáteli utekl… a on mu to přál, i když kdyby si mohl vybrat, raději by si vyměnil místo s bezcennou náhražkou kouzelníka v podobě Weasleyho nebo s mudlovskou šmejdkou bez špetky sexappealu. Proč nepomyslel na Pottera, o tom teď vážně nechtěl uvažovat.

Usadil Goyla na samý vrchol a plácl sebou vedle něj, vzdal to. Už jednou byl blízko smrti a nechtěl bojovat, ale tehdy ho sužoval hněv. Teď? Cítil se smířeně, už nechtěl utíkat, nechtěl bojovat, nechtěl žít. Ve chvíli, kdy se ocitl na samém okraji, však pocítil nutkání zvednout hlavu… a tam byl.

„Chyť se mě za ruku!"

Potter seděl na koštěti a klesal směrem k Dracovi. Bylo to příliš nebezpečné a hloupé, přesně to by od něj čekal. Když uviděl smaragdovou zář, znovu pocítil vůli k životu, už jen proto, aby mohl Potterovi vynadat za to, co právě udělal.

„Dveře, dostaň se ke dveřím, ke dveřím!" zaječel mu do ucha, pevně ho objal kolem pasu a přitiskl se k němu blíž. I přes zář z plamenů cítil teplo vycházející z jeho těla a uvědomoval si zrychlené rozšiřování jeho hrudníku, když lapal po dechu. Svíral ho tak pevně, jak jen dokázal. Byl si jistý, že to Pottera musí bolet a bylo mu to jedno, za nic na světě, by ho nepustil.

Rychle se blížili k východu z Komnaty nejvyšší potřeby a Draco věděl, že příští vteřiny rozhodnou – tak či onak je to možná jeho poslední šance. Jeden z nich nebo oba pravděpodobně brzy zemře a i kdyby ne, jejich cesty se už dávno rozešly. Draco se natáhl a rty se ze zadu krátce dotkl chlapcova krku. Na okamžik mu připadalo, že se Potterova záda napjala a posunula blíž k němu, aby se Draco mohl ústy pevněji přitisknout k jeho kůži, v další chvíli však bylo všechno jinak, nejspíš si to jen představoval.

Vyletěli ven ze dveří následováni kouřem a jejich koště narazilo do zdi chodby naproti komnatě. Draco, z části ochrnutý šokem z toho, co právě udělal, z části jednoduše díky Potterově neschopnosti nějak zachránit situaci – a to byl prosím nejmladším chytačem za nějakých sto let – spadl z koštěte a ležel tváří k zemi, prudce oddychoval, kašlal a dávil se.

Potter vedle něj se převalil na záda a posadil se. Nevěnoval mu ani za mák pozornosti.

„C – Crabbe," vymáčkl ze sebe Draco po chvíli ticha. „C – Crabbe…"

„Je mrtvý," odpověděl Weasley strohým hlasem.

Kromě kašlání a funění bylo všude ticho. Pak hradem otřáslo nespočet výbuchů a kolem nich se prohnala skupina průhledných postav na koních a jejich hlavy, které měly v podpaží, krvežíznivě ječely. Když se Hon Bezhlavých přehnal, Potter se postavil, krátce pohlédl na Draca, pak na své přátele…

„Kde je Ginny?" zeptal se s panikou v hlase a Draco ztratil všechny iluze. Zatímco se Potter sháněl po té zrzavé čůze, pomalu se zvedl na nohy a šoural se pryč. Nikdo si ho nevšiml. Nevěnovali mu ani za mák pozornosti. Nebyl důležitý – pro nikoho.

**-!- -!- -!-**

Bitva skončila. Potter, ať už se to zdálo jakkoliv šílené, přežil a co víc… opravdu porazil Pána zla, nadobro s ním skoncoval a nastal ráj na zemi. Svět byl pohlcen rozjásanými barvami, jimž vládla růžová, na nebe se pevně přilepila duha, jednorožci běhali volně po loukách a na hřbetech vozili děti, heboučcí králíčci vyskákali ze svých nor a ptáci zpívali oslavné písně. Dobře, takhle to nebylo. Jak už to tak bývá, tak po válce přichází chaos. A tenhle byl vážně ohromný.

Když Voldemort zasažený svou vlastní odraženou kletbou padl k zemi, zůstalo jen ohlušující ticho – Draco, který si vždy myslel, že tenhle termín je podivný a nelogický, v tu chvíli konečně pochopil jeho význam. A pak, ani nevěděl jak, se ocitl sevřený mezi svým otcem a matkou. Seděli u jednoho z kolejních stolů spolu s bojovníky – ochránci Bradavic. Nikdo jim třem nevěnoval pozornost. Nebyli důležití.

Zatímco otec polohlasně v rychlosti vymýšlel plán, Draco se rozhlížel kolem sebe a hledal… po dlouhých letech odříkání, hněvu, nenávisti a samotě si konečně přiznal, co dlouhou dobu popíral. Ovšem bylo pozdě. Neodehnal ho jednou, ale nesčetněkrát a promarnil všechny své příležitosti – a ke své smůle věděl, že takové vážně kdysi byly – a uvolil si uznat pravdu ve chvíli, kdy už bylo nenávratně pozdě.

Teď Draco Malfoy neznamenal nic, zatímco Harry Potter byl všechno. On shnije v Azkabanu nebo v nějaké jiné díře. Prožije svůj život v bídě a zapomenut, vzpomínaje na to, co bylo a mohlo být.

Potřásl hlavou. Tohle není Malfoy, kterého zná! Malfoy se nikdy nevzdává, Malfoy vždyky najde způsob jak přežít, Malfoy není nikdy bezcenný a nevýznamný. Kéž by tomu vážně věřil…

Nakonec se lidé dokázali jakž takž vzpamatovat, uložili mrtvé, ošetřovali zraněné, postupně probírali kouzelníky a čarodějky ovlivněné kletbou _imperius_.

Zatímco se kouzelnický svět probíral s transu a lidé se jen velice pomalu přestávali bát a postupně se odvažovali zase vycházet ze svých domovů, začal nevídaný hon na Smrtijedy, lapky a další pohůnky včetně magických bytostí, jež stáli na straně Zla.

Obři byli vyhnáni zpět do hor, což nakonec bylo jednoduší, než kdokoliv čekal, protože jich po druhé válce, které se zúčastnili a díky jejich vrozené krutosti k ostatním bytostem i sobě navzájem, moc mnoho? nezbylo.

I Mozkomoři se ztratili z Azkabanu – za což byl Draco velice vděčný, protože si byl jistý, že by si zdravý rozum udržet nedokázal –, co se s nimi však stalo, bylo záhadou, na níž dokázali odpovědět jen pracovníci Oboru záhad a nový Ministr kouzel, Kingsley Pastorek.

Všechny změny ovšem chtěly čas a především prostředky, neustále se objevovaly nové a nové zprávy o nalezených těl unesených kouzelníků i mudlů. Bylo potřeba pomoci osiřelým dětem a rodinám a našli se i ti, co ve všem viděli chybu v systému a požadovali okamžité odškodné. Ministerstvo potřebovalo čas a prostředky, kterých se jim nedostávalo a možná i díky tomu se Dracův proces táhl tak dlouho, až se chvílemi zdálo, že k němu už nikdy nedojde, že vážně zapomněli. Na druhou stranu, proč by si ho měli pamatovat? Jeho, který nedokázal vzdorovat Voldemortovi, ale zároveň byl příliš slabý, než aby splnil jeho požadavky. Proč by se měl kdo zajímat o toho, kdo zůstal zbaběle stát uprostřed?

Nejen Kouzelnický svět byl v troskách a jen velice pomalu se vzpamatovával a Draco Malfoy a jeho rodina upadli tam, kde si nikdy nepředstavovali, že se ocitnou, v zapomnění. Bývalý Smrtijed Lucius Malfoy, který se však neúčastnil poslední bitvy, jako by nebyl, což se ho samozřejmě dotklo. Naštěstí měl Lucius dost rozumu na to, aby na sebe neupozorňoval, a tak všichni – Draco společně se svými rodiči – i nadále setrvávali v domácím vězení ve zpustošeném Malfoy Manor a čekali na svůj soud. Nakonec to mohlo dopadnout mnohem hůř.

**-!- -!- -!-**

Po dlouhé měsíce, kdy Draco dostával jen velice omezené zprávy z venčí, jednoho dne konečně přišlo předvolání. Tou dobou byl už jeho otec odsouzen, ale za pomoc při pátrání po zbylých Smtrijedech a neúčast v bojích a – to bylo Dracovi ihned jasné – díky přetrvávající korupci na nejvyšších postech, byl jeho trest zmírněn. Lucius si vždy našel způsob, jak přežít.

Draco žádné úlevy nechtěl a ani v ně nedoufal, všichni věděli, co se stalo na Astronomické věži – až po to, že Snape Brumbála zabil na jeho vlastní žádost – a kdo tehdy pustil do hradu Smrtijedy. Měl se dostavit na Ministerstvo kouzel s eskortou tvořenou bystrozory, už to samo o sobě bylo jasným důkazem, že se blíží jeho konec.

Se srdcem v krku a zády jako pravítko vstoupil do malé kanceláře ve sklepení překvapen, že se neocitl v místnosti s křeslem a ocelovými řetězy. A jeho šok jen stoupal, když malý mužík v křiklavě modrém hábitu započal svoji řeč.

Ještě půl hodiny potom, co se chlapík vybelhal z kanceláře a zavřel za sebou dveře, seděl Draco jako ve snách na židli a snažil se pochopit, co se tu vlastně událo.

Byl v podstatě zproštěn všech obvinění. Ano, zůstával i nadále v registru kvůli kontrole a dostal pětiletou podmínku, během které nesmí opustit Británii, ale to byl jeho jediný trest. Ostatně, kam by se asi vydal, když všechny rodinné účty byly zmraženy a on byl nedostudovaný čaroděj…

Najednou si to uvědomil. Vždyť ani nepřišel o hůlku. Samozřejmě, tu svoji dávno neměl, obrátila svou věrnost k Potterovi – jakoby představovala metaforu Dracova života – a opustila ho. Co s ní hrdina udělal, Dracovi nebylo známo.

Dveře se znovu otevřely a do místnosti vnikl proud oslnivého světla, který Draca sedícího v temné místnosti donutil přivřít oči a uhnout pohledem. Proto mu chvíli trvalo, než poznal muže, který vstoupil.

„Dobrý den, pane Malfoyi."

Chtělo to delší čas, než se zmohl na slovo, ale jeho společník to očividně chápal. No… na nic se neptal, v klidu se usadil proti němu, hůlkou rozsvítil lampu stojící na stolku a začal vytahovat z kapes obálky, které pak kouzlem zvětšoval. Vypadal jinak, než si ho Draco pamatoval.

Všichni z rodiny Weasleyů vždy Dracovi připadali sešlí, ale zdálo se, že jsou se svým životem – z nějakého prazvláštního důvodu, který nedokázal pochopit – spokojení. Arthur Weasley, kterého viděl před sebou, byl však jen stínem člověka, jehož Draco povrchně znával. Když hleděl na muže s prořídlými zrzavými vlasy a váčky únavy pod očima, který vypadal o celé desetiletí starší, než opravdu byl, Draco poprvé v životě uvažoval, jestli by neměl někomu vyjádřit soustrast.

„Mám tady pro vás dokumenty, které musíte podepsat a složit na ně magickou přísahu," říkal Weasley monotónním tichým hlasem a přes křivě posazené obroučky brýlí mžoural na pergameny popsané hustým písmem. „Pak vám bude vrácena hůlka a odňat hlídáček, který na vás byl vložen před sedmi měsíci."

Sedm měsíců. Sedm měsíců a tolik se toho změnilo. Dracovi často připadalo, že v Malfoy Manor strávil při čekání dlouhé roky, ale to bylo způsobeno chladným odstupem mezi svými rodiči, do chvíle, než Luciuse zavřeli a Narcisa se uchýlila do pokoje, kde setrvávala většinu času, a absencí jakýchkoliv návštěv. Na světě neexistoval nikdo, kdo by chtěl dobrovolně navštívit kdysi tak krásné a honosné sídlo jeho rodu, on sám se tam nechtěl vracet… jediné, co se mu líbilo na představě, že stráví zbytek života v Azkabanu, bylo vědomí, že už nikdy neuvidí chladné zdi svého rodného sídla. A teď se tam měl vrátit nebo… nebo nemusel, byl volný. Dalším důvodem, proč m to několika měsíční čekání přišlo neúnosné, byla… ač se to styděl přiznat i sám sobě… nuda. Nejspíš byl jediným kouzelníkem na světě, který se v dnešní době opravdu nudil a neměl co na práci. Jeho život byl bezcenný.

„Vy mě pustíte?" vysoukal nakonec ze sebe a nechápavě hleděl na dokumenty rozložené před sebou. Bylo to tu všechno, černým a červený inkoustem napsané na tvrdých arších pergamenů. „Jen tak?"

„Ano, pane Malfoyi, jen tak," řekl tím děsivě klidným, neosobním hlasem Weasley.

„Ale…"

Draco nevěděl, proč to dělá, ale najednou se chtěl dohadovat. Nemůžou ho přeci jen tak pustit. Je zločinec. Málem i vrah. Bývalý Smrtijed!

Jeho jméno už nemělo žádný význam, jeho rod nic neznamenal, přišel skoro o všechen majetek i svou hrdost, nebyl nic a jediné… jediné co mu zbylo, byla pověst nebezpečného zločince, která ho obestírala jako plášť před neviditelností, jenž ho postupně pohlcoval. A teď mu vzali i to.

Draco zatnul pěsti připraven – ač to znělo směšně a uboze – trvat na svém právu být potrestán. V tu chvíli však Weasley poprvé zvedl hlavu a zahleděl se mu přímo do očí, ten pohled z Draca vysál všechnu bojovnost.

„Chápu, že se vám tomu nechce uvěřit a lhal bych, kdybych řekl, že nejsou lidé, kterým by se lépe žilo s vědomím, že jsou všichni bývalí přisluhovači Voldemorta," – jeho hlas se ani na okamžik nezasekl – „pohřbeni pod zemí. Ale my nejsme on. A kouzelníci vymírají, už nás zbylo příliš málo na to, abychom mohli prosazovat pevnější režim."

To byl fakt. Draco znal desítky čistokrevných rodů, které během několika měsíců hrůzovlády Temného pána vymřely. Dnes už síla čisté krve nic neznamenala, protože takřka neexistovalo. Ironií bylo, že muž, který seděl před ním, teď nejspíš patřil k jednomu ze nejstarších čistokrevných rodů žijících v Británii, který měl šanci přetrvat i v dalších letech… z odpadu se stalo rozpadající se jádro kouzelnické společnosti. Ale Draco by vsadil i to málo, co ještě měl, že nikdo z jejich rodiny o to výsostné postavení nestojí.

„Popravdě si nemyslím, že by o to vůbec někdo stál," pokračoval Weasley. „Na světě jsou důležitější věci."

Jistě, všechno je důležitější než on a jeho rodina. Co dnes znamená jméno Malfoy? Draco znovu pocítil vztek. „Pokusil jsem se zabít Brumbála, žil jsem v hlavním štábu Smrtijedů, měl jsem se stát jedním z nich!"

„No ano," odpověděl klidně Weasley, „ale nestal a i kdyby ano, jsou tu důležitější věci, které je nutno projednat. A vy už potíže dělat nebudete, pane Malfoyi." Nebyl to rozkaz a jeho tón se nijak nezměnil, prostě to řekl jako hotovou věc a nejhorší na tom bylo, že měl pravdu. Draco neměl jediný důvod, proč by chtěl porušit zákony.

„Ale třeba – "

„Krom toho Ministerstvo má očitého svědka, který se zaručil, že to na Astronomické věži před necelými třemi lety bylo úplně jinak."

„Očitého svědka?"

„Někoho důvěryhodného..."

„Důvěryhodnějšího, než jsem já sám? Osoba, o kterou se jedná?"

„Ano."

Té noci, kdy Albus Brumbál zemřel, bylo na Astronomické několik lidí. Většina z nich byla po smrti, anebo v Azkabanu. Jediný, kdo mohl být tím očitým svědkem…

„To není pravda," hlesl Draco a na kratičkou chvíli zapomněl, že není v místnosti sám. „To neudělal."

„Čekal bych jinou reakci, pane Malfoyi. Jste volný, zproštěn všech obvinění. Jste – "

„… nejsem," dořekl Draco a během několika minut podepsal všechny formuláře, které před něj Weasley položil. Pak se postavil, ke svému údivu – a dokonce by přísahal, že zahlédl změnu v mužově strhané kamenné tváři – poděkoval a vzdálil se. Měl namířeno na jediné možné místo.

**-!- -!- -!-**

„Jak sis to mohl dovolit!" obořil se na něj, jakmile se otevřely domovní dveře. „Nemáš právo mluvit mi do života a už vůbec ne –" z nepochopitelného důvodu byl tak rozzuřený, že se zalykal a jen stěží dokázal tvořit smysluplné věty.

„Pojď dál," řekl druhý muž nevzrušeně a ustoupil stranou, aby mohl Draco vejít dovnitř. Vypadalo to, jako by na něj čekal… no, jak by ne? Znal ho dost dobře – kuriózní pravda – na to, aby věděl, že jakmile bude volný, přijde si to s ním vyřídit.

Malý londýnský domek nebyl nijak zvláštní, jeho účelná a praktická výzdoba svědčící o tom, že jeho majitel žije sám a moc času tu netráví, a nebylo to tak dlouho, co by nad něčím podobným Draco ohrnoval nos. Teď však zjistil, že si připadá příjemně a to navzdory faktu, že se třese vzteky.

„Co pro tebe můžu udělat, Malfoyi?" Měl tu drzost se zeptat.

„Ty? Vůbec nic! To je právě ono. Vůbec nic!"

„Nechceš po mně, abych se ti omlouval, že jsem ti zachránil zadek, že ne?"

To Draco neuznal hodné odpovědi.

„Jestli chceš omluvu za všechno, co jsem pro tebe udělal, půjdu postavit na čaj. Budeme tu hodně dlouho."

„Nevysmívej se mi!"

„To bych si nikdy nedovolil," pokrčil Potter rameny, otočil se k němu zády a vydal se do prvních dveří napravo. Na Draca se ani nepodíval, nečekal, jestli ho bude následovat a zjevně se nebál mít Zmijozela za zády, proč by taky… co by mu asi Draco mohl udělat?

„Zelený," prohlásil Draco odměřeně, když vešel do malé kuchyňky a nenápadně se rozhlížel kolem sebe. Zaznamenal přístroje, které musely pocházet z mudlovského světa, protože neměl tušení, k čemu jsou – ne, že by někdy sám vařil – a najednou si připadal mnohem volnější, ne za posledních několik měsíců a možná i let.

Potter na něj překvapeně pohlédl přes rameno, ale pak jen pokýval hlavou a jal se prohledávat zásuvky kuchyňské linky. Na podivné konvi, kterou předtím naplnil vodou, se rozsvítilo červené světýlko, aniž by pohnul hůlkou nebo ji položil na oheň.

_Mudlové_, pomyslel si Draco pohrdavě, ale nic neřekl a dál si, co nejnenápadněji, tu věc prohlížel se vzrůstajícím zájmem. Což ho samotného překvapilo a v ještě větším šoku se ocitl, když si konečně uvědomil, co dalšího dělá. Stojí v Potterově kuchyni a čeká, až mu dotyčný udělá zelený čaj, který si objednal.

„Nechci tvoje milosti," prohlásil nahlas a odsekával jednotlivá slova. „Nejsem tvoje soukromá charita."

„Ne, to nejsi,"souhlasil Potter.

„Takže… si tu svoji pomoc nech."

Mlčel.

„Nestojím o ni, nikdy jsem nestál."

„Co si pamatuju, tak jsi to byl ty, kdo u mě tehdy v Zapovězeném lese hledal oporu," prohlásil Potter s letmým úsměvem, z nějž čišelo zadostiučinění. Za celé ty roky se o událostech z jejich prvního společného školního trestu – natož pak z vánočního plesu ve čtvrtém ročníku – nikdy ani jeden slovem nezmínil.

„Pamatuješ si špatně!" vyštěkl Draco a cítil, jak se mu nevítaná červeň hrne do tváří. Dlouho a pečlivě pracoval na svém sebeovládání, ale teď se dostal do konfrontace s jediným člověkem, s kterým pokaždé ztrácel svoji masku.

„Nemyslím si," zašeptal Potter tím divným tónem, který Draco znal. Už ho kdysi slyšel a ta vzpomínka mu zahořela v tvářích a zároveň rozklepala kolena. Tak to ani náhodou!

„Přišel jsem, abych ti řekl, že si nepřeju, abys o mně s někým ještě někdy mluvil. Dokážu se o sebe postarat i bez tvé pomoci," řekl tvrdým tónem a měl v plánu se okamžitě otočit k odchodu.

„Jen proto jsi přeci nepřišel."

Zarazil se v polovině otočky a znovu pohlédl do smaragdově zelených očí. Zářily, třpytily se, leskly a slibovaly. Draco pocítil starý známý strach. Ne, na tohle neměl, opravdu sem neměl chodit. Pohledem nevolky zalétl k ostře řezaným, plným rtům, ale pak s sebou trhnul, jako by byl přistižen při činu. A vlastně…

Byl to snad jejich úplně první dotyk, který inicioval on sám, od toho pámatného okamžiku, kdy Potterovi začátkem prvního ročníku – ještě než je Moudrý klobouk každého poslal do jiné koleje – nabídl svoji ruku a přátelství a on odmítl.

Přitáhl si k sobě mužovu hlavu překvapen, že se musel trochu zvednout na špičkách. Byl to horký, vlhký, elektrizující dotek, který jím otřásl až do morku kostí. Jazyky se propletly, dech se sjednotil a ruce putovaly, jakoby před sebou měly podrobnou mapu. Bylo to všechno, co kdy chtěl a nedovážil se. Skoro všechno…

S prsty zapletenými v tvrdých, rozcuchaných tmavých vlasech – tak jiných, než jaké měl on sám – Draco zaznamenal, jak se tělo naproti němu probouzí a silné paže ho tisknou pevně k sobě. To byl ten okamžik, kdy… Byla to ta chvíle, která… Ne, to nemohl dovolit.

Odtrhl se, ustoupil, zrychleně a nepravidelně dýchal. Cítil, jak jeho rty otékají, a byl vděčný za volný kouzelnický plášť, který zakrýval to, co Potterovi volné mudlovské kalhoty skrýt nedokázaly.

„Možná nejsme vyrovnáni," začal Draco přerývaně a snažil se vnutit svému hlasu i tělu klid, „ale dostali jsme se na konec cesty." Nereagoval. I on zrychleně dýchal a jeho oči zářily tak intenzivními emocemi, že se Draco musel odvrátit stranou. S pohledem upřeným na špičky svých bot pokračoval: „Skončilo to. Už nejsem v Bradavicích a není ani válka, už není důvod proč…"

Nedokázal se vyjádřit. Po druhé v krátkém čase ztratil odvahu, ale tentokrát z jiného důvodu. Vážně si nezasloužil, aby si na něj někdo pamatoval, nic nevykonal. Nic opravdu hrozného ani dobrého. Vždy zůstal stát uprostřed, stejně jako dnes… nemohl pokračovat, ale vyřknout ta slova a vše ukončit, nedokázal.

„Už – už musím jít," zakoktal se a už se chystal ke zbabělému úprku, jenže nedostal šanci. Z ničeho nic se Potter objevil za ním a vyřešil jeho dilema. V další chvíli ho svíral za paži a netrvalo dlouho a už se Draco ocitl břichem přitisknutý k masivnímu, dřevěnému, jídelnímu stolu.

„Nikam nepůjdeš," zasyčel mu hrdina do ucha. „Tentokrát už neutečeš."

„Já nikdy neutíkám," zavrčel v odpověď, ale vzhledem k tomu, že byl pravou stranou obličeje přimáčknutý k leštěné desce a pod Potterovou vahou se mu nedostávalo dechu, zněla jeho obrana jen velice chabě.

„To je dobře," pochválil ho Potter a Draco cítil ruce přesunující se po jeho zádech a jak se mu zkrocené paže na setinu vteřiny uvolnily, než mu je Nebelvír okamžik na to přimáčkl nad hlavou ke stolu. „Mám s tebou jiné plány."

Věděl, co bude následovat. A věděl, že by měl něco udělat. Ale ani když si Potter přesunul obě jeho zápěstí do jedné ruky a prsty druhé mu prohrábl vlasy a pokračoval dál po zátylku přes záda až na bok, nevzdoroval. Když se velká ruka sunula přes jeho hýždě ukryté pod lehkou látkou černých kalhot, stále se nehýbal, a nezačal ani ve chvíli, kdy se celá mohutná, silná paže ocitla pod jeho košilí a pomalým, nesmlouvavým pohybem, ji trhala na kusy.

„Teď jsi můj," zašeptal mu Potter do ucha a Draco se zmohl jen na tiché zakňourání, které se k němu vůbec nehodilo. Nebelvír ho jemně kousl do ucha a pak mu po něm přejel špičkou jazyka. Draco se otřásl. „Jenom můj."

Košile ležela někde v nohách masivního stolu a on na těle ještě cítil knoflíky zarývající se mu do kůže, když ji Potter strhával z jeho těla stejně, jako předtím bez problémů odstranil i jeho černý hábit, který stál nejspíš víc, než celý tenhle domeček. Hebké, vlhké rty putovaly od ušního boltce, který nějakou něžně okusovaly, nejdříve přes levou a pak pravou stranu krku. Potom následovaly dva důkladné polibky, při nichž cítil vzrušující a trochu bolestivý dotek zubů, na každé rameno. A nakonec pohyb jazyka mezi jeho lopatkami, který ho donutil se vzepřít pevnému sevření mezi horkým tělem nad sebou a chladnou deskou stolu, na níž byl namáčknutý břichem.

„Drž," poručil mu a pustil jeho ruce. A Draco, z nějakého nepochopitelného důvodu, opravdu držel.

Rty dál pokračovaly v zevrubném průzkumu jeho zad, zuby se dotýkaly jeho páteře a silné ruce se začaly zabývat páskem kalhot, který rychle podlehl tlaku. Pak přišly na řadu kalhoty, jež se bez většího úsilí okamžitě sesunuly na zem.

Jedno krátké sevření prstů kolem pravého kotníku, pak jemný tlak a to samého na druhé straně, zároveň s několika letmými polibky a pak skoro až bolestným kousnutím do hýždí a Draco si uvědomil, že už není úniku. Přišel o šaty i o vůli bojovat. Toužil se vydat na pospas, nechat rozhodnout někoho jiného, podvolit se a přesně to udělal, bez sebemenšího zaváhání. Nakonec to k tomu směřovalo už celá léta…

**-!- -!- -!-**

Dracu Malfoyovi měla každou chvíli skončit podmínka. Za dobré chování a přispění k obecnému blahu, byla zkrácena z pěti let na tři a mladý lékouzelník ve výcviku se už nemohl dočkat, až se zbaví i poslední hamby, která utkvěla na jeho jméně.

Otec, už dávno propuštěný z Azkabanu a nyní ve stovky mil vzdálené Francii, a tedy tak daleko od Londýna, jak jen to šlo, se nikdy nesmířil s faktem, že se Draco nakonec vyučil lékouzelníkem. Chápal to jako podřadnou práci definovanou – především během prvních několika let praxe – minimální mzdou a hromadou neplacených přesčasů.

Dracovi se jeho práce líbila, a když se konečně rozhodl pro jediný obor, vděčen nejen svému bývalému profesoru lektvarů, ale i zkušenostem s „temnou stranou", našel si smysl života. Lektvary byly na škole jeho oblíbeným předmětem a jedy ho jakýmsi tajemným způsobem odjakživa lákaly, proto nebylo nic lepšího, než strávit život prací s nimi a vymýšlením nových a nových, stále účinnějších, protijedů, což bylo častokrát nebezpečnější a obtížnější, než vymyslet samotný jed. Přiznejme si to, zabít nebo třeba jen přiotrávit člověka, vůbec není složité.

Protože to byl Draco a protože byl Malfoy, brzy se stal uznávaným a nepostradatelným na svém oddělení Nemocnice svatého Munga. Nikdy přesně nevěděl, jestli je to jeho vysoká kvalifikace nebo možnost štěkat na všechny kolem sebe rozkazy, které budou do puntíku splněny, co ho na jeho práci tak naplňovalo. Pravděpodobně obojí, i když rozkazování ostatním měl prostě v krvi, alespoň co se práce týkalo.

Když po namáhavém dni přišel domů, odložil svůj pracovní hábit – zařekl se, že alespoň na oddělení jedů a protijedů zbaví těch příšerných citronově žlutých plášťů, z nichž ho dennodenně bolely oči a vůbec se mu nehodily k pleti – na stolek v předsíni a vydal se do obývacího pokoje, kde si nalil sklenku těžkého červeného vína nebo zlatavé whisky. Jeho výběr a množství pití se zásadně držely toho, s kolika lidmi musel v práci komunikovat a nejhorší to bylo, když byl nucen k dohodám nebo hůř k ústupkům, k tomu jednoduše nebyl stvořen. Pak se usadil na velký gauč před krbem a připadal si, že jeho život už nemůže být lepší. To ovšem většinou jen do chvíle, kdy cítil, jak se pohovka vedle něj prohnula, a těžké tělo dopadlo vedle něj následováno nepříjemným odérem zpěněného piva. Kdyby dokázal toho věčně rozcuchaného černovlasého primitiva naučit ocenit vybroušenu chuť padesát let staré skotské nebo vína z nejlepších skřítčích vinic, svět by byl jednoduše dokonalý.

**-The End-**

**POZMÁNKY:**

1. Někteří si možná už z knihy nepamatují, že Trio společně s Dracem nebyli jediní, kdo skončil v prvním ročníku s Hagridem v Zapovězeném lese, byl tam i Neville (a naopak nebyl Ron)... kterého Malfoy vyděsil tak, že se musely prostřídat dvojice.

2. Nebelvír vyhrával školní pohár od Harryho nástupu do Bradavic každý rok, ale famfrpálový až do třetího ročníku ne – v prvním ročnku byl Harry během posledního zápasu na ošetřovně, ve druhém byla famfrpálová utkání zrušena.

3. Až do Vánočního plesu Harry s Ronem netušili (a bylo to i tajemství pro ostatní), že je Hagrid poloobr. A Hermiona neměla na plese růžové šaty (Parvati a Pansy ano).

4. Teorie je, že se Snape objevil v umývárně tak rychle, protože ho táhl Neporušitelný slib k Dracově matce.


End file.
